


Burning, Tearing, I Hate You

by Im_A_Terrible_Person



Series: Requests :) [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Breathplay, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, Implied Forced Relationship, Implied Stalking, Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Not as horny as it could've been, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Stalking, This is NOT a fun fic, Top Wilbur Soot, for a few paragraphs, just dipping my toes in, please do not read this if you can't handle that, this is rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person
Summary: Well, Wilbur wasn't scary, was he?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Series: Requests :) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 17
Kudos: 166





	Burning, Tearing, I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> For @Justahornyanon <3
> 
> I'm sorry if this wasn't what you had in mind, I'd be perfectly okay with it if you asked me to rewrite this.
> 
> sourbby, you don't have to edit this if you don't want to. I'm not sure if this sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, please tell me if it does <3

Techno didn't think he’d be the type of person to be into giving up control. It didn’t make sense, did it? He was a warrior, someone powerful and feared; despised and coveted. The sort of person everyone wanted on their side but never wanted to talk to, to be friends with. So Techno wasn’t too into the whole ‘trusting people’ thing, never let his guard down around them, always kept himself as laid back and unreachable as possible, threatening when need be.

Until Wilbur. At first, Techno had thought Wil was just like every other person who’d tried to get on his good side. Sure, great conversation, boosting his ego, giving him gifts. Same old shit. He had expected nothing better, but every time he entered one of these business relationships, these not-quite-a-contract but also not-quite-not-a-contract friendships, a little piece of his soul felt like it was being chipped away, just making him more tired, more distrustful, less faithful. 

Then he’d started… trying to interact with Techno outside of that. Not super unusual. No, many people had attempted to forge friendships with him, make him loyal to them so they wouldn’t have to pay him, to try so hard with him. Never worked before, and it wouldn’t work now. He started pushing Wilbur away, comfortable camaraderie turning into subtle hostility, cold and distant. Normally, this was where people gave up, left, realized that no, Technoblade wasn’t a fucking moron, he’s not gonna give them his heart for some pretty words and smiles.

Wilbur wasn’t that smart, Technoblade had mused, still trying even when Techno started shutting the door in his face, bringing his sword to their meetings, just flat out telling Wilbur to leave him alone. Still, he was there, a winning smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes as he tried to talk to Techno, build their relationship back up. It was an admirable effort, Techno almost respected him for it, in awe of his stupidity. 

Then he just… didn’t stop. Kept coming back for more until Techno was sure he was playing the long game or being genuine. So no different from before. But it was interesting, watching Wilbur grin and get all conspiratorial, like they were friends, like they were close. He didn’t let his guard down entirely, but he relaxed it, let Wilbur into his home but never turning his back on him.

The worst part? Wilbur knew, he understood, he got that Techno didn’t trust him, still showed up anyway. Techno didn’t understand it. Why? Wilbur wasn’t stupid, and Techno wasn’t exactly trying to hide it, almost flaunted his distaste, curling his lip at Wilbur’s ridiculous displays of affection. Wilbur just smiled wider, brighter, grin almost creepy in its intensity. Whatever, Wilbur wasn’t a scary man. He was tall, thin, easy to overtake. Techno didn’t fear him.

And yet… there was something off. Alarm bells started ringing in Techno’s head; the more comfortable he got with Wilbur, the more time he spent with him, the more he relaxed, the more that feeling that something was off, that wrongness… it pressed closer. He couldn’t place what it was, though, but it nagged at him. That little itch in the back of his head whenever he saw Wil, that tiny voice screaming that something’s horribly wrong, something terrible is about to happen. 

But he just… couldn’t leave Wilbur alone. Or rather, Wilbur wouldn’t leave him alone. Whenever Techno tried to stop talking to him, just ignore him, Wilbur was just… there. He was mining? Wilbur was behind him, asking if anybody was there, if they needed help. He was hunting something, mobs? Wilbur was there to help him, sword swinging down out of nowhere, startling Techno. He was talking to someone, as rare as it was? Wil was there to butt in, arm slung around Techno’s shoulders as he steered him away from that particular conversation, spoke to him one on one.

Strange enough, even though he noticed it, it didn’t bother him. Techno just… shrugged it off; no reason, no explanation, no confrontation. Techno just moved past it, barely even considering leaving Wil, trying to escape. Escape? He wasn’t being held hostage, was he? Techno couldn’t tell anymore. Didn’t care anymore. So what if Wilbur was imprisoning him? It didn’t matter. Techno couldn’t think of why it didn’t matter, but it just… didn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Even when Wilbur had taken him aside, face uncharacteristically grim, voice low and serious, he hadn’t taken it too seriously.

“Techno. I-I’ve got to tell you something.” Why was Wilbur nervous? Techno blinked, focused in on the moment instead of living in his thoughts. Wait, why was he so… relaxed? Why was he talking to Wilbur? What the fuck?! Techno tried to get angry, to be disgusted, but he couldn’t. The emotions wouldn’t… flow, they didn’t exist. 

“What?” Why was he so lethargic, so numb? Why couldn’t he just… wake up, snap out of it? 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to let it get this far… You just- you weren’t letting me in, you know? I tried so hard to get you to like me naturally but you just…” Wilbur made a frustrated noise, combing a hand through his hair, “I know you can’t really react to this right now, I won’t let you up, so this doesn’t mean much, but… please don’t be too mad at me?” 

What?

Techno blinked, mind moving faster than it had in days as he tried to work out what Wil was trying to tell him. ‘Naturally’. ‘Can’t really react’. ‘Let you up’. Some… artificial emotion manipulation? What? How? Wilbur was… hypnotizing him? Something like that? Techno’s brow furrowed as he tried to connect the pieces, mind moving so slowly, like he was half-asleep, thoughts muddled and hazy.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t let you go, I love you. Please understand.” Wilbur gripped his hands, holding them. Techno’s mind fogged up even more, vision going hazy, almost opaque as Wilbur leaned in, dropping his hand in favor of cupping his face, kissed him. Techno couldn’t react, mouth parting slightly to allow Wilbur’s tongue to slip in. He kissed back, only a little, almost completely still.

“Fuck, I forgot about that.” Wilbur muttered, pulling back. Techno watched, bemused, as Wilbur took out a small package, unzipped it. It was full of syringes, each with a different neon liquid. Pink, green, yellow, red, blue, purple, clear, gray. Each had a different amount of fluid in it; the blue, purple, red, and green were all untouched, while the pink was half-full, the clear, yellow and gray were almost empty. Wilbur selected the red and pink. He frowned at the gray syringe, tapping on it lightly.

“You think you could ask Dream for more once we’re done here, Tech?” Wilbur’s voice was smug as he uncapped the pink syringe, taking out a little alcohol wipe package, tearing it open. Techno couldn’t react, couldn’t move as he watched Wilbur clean the instrument, couldn’t muster up anything, any feeling, any emotion as Wilbur grabbed his hair, tugging his head to the side so he had access to his neck.

The needle hurt, a lot more than it should have. Techno’s neck felt bruised, sore. Had Wilbur done this before? Done this to _him_ before? Probably. Techno couldn’t bring himself to care, just letting Wilbur press the plunger down, injecting whatever that substance was into his blood. He quickly traded it for the red, Techno’s blurry brain unable to keep up, and then Wilbur was in front of him again.

“Fuck, was that too much?” Wilbur hissed, Techno swaying on his feet, head swimming. He felt sick, like he was about to vomit, to cry, but he just couldn’t so numb, so horrifically conflicted that it hurt his brain, hurt his soul, fuck, his blood burned.

“Techno? Techno, I need you to look at me.” Wilbur cooed, hand coming up to grab Techno’s arm, catching him as his knees buckled. His head turned against his will, eyes focusing on Wilbur’s eyes as if he was possessed. What was happening to him? Wilbur smiled, helping Techno stand again. The sick feeling passed, leaving behind it a sense of clarity, the numb feeling evaporating. It wasn’t replaced by anger, the fury trying to take over his conscious being channeled into something else; arousal.

“Okay, good.” Wilbur sighed, relieved. Techno whimpered in confusion, hands clutching at Wilbur, suddenly lightheaded as all the blood in his body rushed to his dick, the fog in his mind turning heated, red, lustful. It was as if his mind was a sauna, his eyes the fogged up glass; vision too blurry to make out anything more than colors, head too hazy to think of anything but Wilbur, _Wilbur_ , **_Wilbur_**.

“You okay, Techno? You’re all red.” Wilbur sounded awed, shoving Techno down to the ground. Somehow even the impact of his body hitting the floor felt good, jolting his insides, his head, his cock, in the most pleasurable way possible. He moaned, going limp against the floor as Wilbur crouched down in front of him, grabbing Techno’s thighs and spreading them so he could kneel between them. He yanked Techno’s pants down, splayed his robe around him, exposing him.

Was this outside? Could people see him, watch Wilbur do this to him? Techno couldn’t tell, but the thought hurt him, wiggled into the back of his mind, being overshadowed immediately by the fog of lust over his head. He sighed out as his cock was finally freed, not having noticed how cramped his trousers had been.

“Wow. It really worked.” Wilbur sounded impressed, stroking a possessive hand down Techno’s thigh. Techno whined, the touch like water, cool and soothing against his heated skin. Fuck, he needed more, needed this to be over, needed this to feel better, to stop hurting, fuck. 

“Techno. Stay put.” Techno froze, didn’t move, barely breathed. Wilbur got up, left him there, exposed, out in the open for anyone to find. The minutes ticked by, the fog in his mind only getting thicker, obscuring his thoughts even more, but he still didn’t move, even as the air chilled him, even as his dick ached, anticipation turning to frustration, desperation, but he still couldn’t move.

It felt like an eternity until Wilbur returned, minutes ticking by so slowly that Techno thought he’d been left there for hours, days, weeks. He still didn’t move, was still hard, still needed relief. Wilbur settled between his legs again, a bottle in hand. He didn’t tell Techno to move, so he didn’t, just watched, conflicted, as Wilbur opened it, drizzled clear liquid over his fingers.

“So good for me, Tech, so pretty when you shut up.” Wilbur gave him a wry, hateful smile as he rubbed the fluid between his digits, shifting forward and grabbing Techno’s hip with the other hand, dragging him into his lap. Techno whimpered, the feeling of Wil’s jeans painful on his sensitive skin, the bulge pushing against his ass both making him even more aroused and horrified, disgusted. 

Wilbur forced three of his fingers in, making Techno groan, a twisted mix of terror, pleasure, and pain lancing through him, settling in his stomach as Wilbur scissored his fingers, stretching him almost clinically, detached, eyes trained on Techno’s face as it twisted in pain, still not able to move, to escape, to run away. Could only lie there and take it, watch Wilbur’s face contort into an evil, crazed grin as he pulled his fingers out, leaving Techno twitching, both loving the emptiness, the reprieve, and hating it, needing to be filled, even though he didn’t want to be.

Wilbur undid his jeans, not even giving Techno the courtesy of stripping down, just taking his cock out and stroking himself, moaning, just long enough to slick himself up before grabbing Techno’s hips. Lube smeared over Techno’s skin, warm and wet and slimy. He flinched, tried to feel nervous, tried to feel disgusted, but could only moan as Wilbur forced his way inside of him, thrusting all the way in in one go.

He didn’t wait for Techno to adjust, not caring for his sobs as he pulled out, shoved back in with a groan, the slap of their skin together echoing through wherever they were. Techno moaned, tried to hate how good it felt, hate the way his muscles fluttered around Wilbur’s cock, fucked too soon, too fast for it not to hurt. Wilbur paid that no mind, focusing on Techno’s cries, choosing to perceive them as pleasure. He sneered, reaching his clean hand down to wrap around Techno’s throat, pressing him into the ground.

“Fucking whore. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Enjoying me raping you? I always knew you were a slut, latching onto whoever, _fuck_ , whoever gave you the time of day. Just desperate to spread your legs, huh, let someone fuck you like this?” Wilbur’s thrusts were harsh, unforgiving, grip tightening around Techno’s throat with every word he spat, venomous, cruel.

“Bet you wanted this. Had too, right?” Wilbur’s voice was high-pitched, crazed, matching the unnerving grin splitting his face wide, the cracking of his mask, insanity peeking though, seeping out into his movements, nails digging into Techno’s skin, drawing blood. Techno wished it didn’t feel so good, wished the feeling of the head of Wilbur’s cock dragging against his prostate didn’t make him keen, wished the feeling of blood trickling down the back of his neck didn’t make him shiver, wished he didn’t like this as much as he did.

“God, you should see the look on your face.” Wilbur stopped smiling for a moment, expression darkening as he leaned over Techno, towered over him, made him feel small, helpless, tiny beneath him. The angle was just perfect, made Wilbur hit his sweet spot straight-on, but the pleasure felt bittersweet, perfect but so wrong. Techno’s body didn’t care about that, didn’t care that he didn’t want this, was just so happy to be filled, to be fucked, to be used.

He kissed Techno again, harsh, biting at his lips and tongue, blood staining his chin. It was animalistic, sloppy, cruel. Techno kissed back, body moving on its own, trying to get closer, more, the fog over his mind closing in, so dense he thought he could taste, would choke on it, moaning into Wilbur’s mouth as he rolled his hips up into his thrusts, needing his cock deeper, more, harder, even though his mind tried to scream, tried to protest. 

Fuck, it felt so good, amazing even, Techno couldn’t deny that. Whatever Wilbur had injected him with had clearly been an aphrodisiac. The thought cut through the fog, pushing it back. Whatever drug he’d used on Techno was fading, wearing off the longer he fucked him, kissed him. Techno didn’t stop his movements, but there was… the disgust creeped back into his mind at the coppery taste of his own blood, listening to Wilbur’s breathy moans, the sickening sound of flesh slapping together, lewd but also horrific.

He kept pretending he was still under, kept his movements weak even as strength seeped back into his limbs, kept his eyes unfocused, instead trying to listen intently to the world around them, almost drowned out by the sounds of them together, Techno’s pitiful whines, Wilbur’s degrading hisses, the smack of their hips together, the wet sounds of Wilbur’s cock sliding in and out of him, lube dripping down to soak into his robe.

Outside, if he had to guess, he could hear a sheep in the distance, but he couldn’t focus on it for long, too caught up in Wilbur’s thrusts, the feeling of it, sobbing, trying to keep up the facade of being drugged out of his mind, sloppy and uncoordinated, just a dumb bitch, just a whore. Tears pricked at his eyes as the feeling of hopelessness set in, the feeling that this would never end, that he’d be trapped there forever, beneath Wilbur, forced to take his cock, forced to like it, hating this.

It still felt incredible, he couldn’t deny that. Wilbur’s cock was thick enough, long enough, filling him up perfectly. Techno hated it, hated the way he moaned, whimpered, cried out like some little bitch as Wilbur moved faster, sucking on his tongue as he pressed down harder on Techno’s neck, completely cutting off his air as he chased his orgasm, euphoric, delicious. His thrusts were short and harsh, barely even feeling good for Techno at all. That was the point, wasn’t it?

Wilbur came with a deep, bone-rattling groan, leaving Techno’s mouth so he could sink his teeth into Techno’s neck. Shame burned through Techno as he came from the feeling of hot cum spilling inside of him, tears falling down his face as he panted, whining, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. He shoved Wilbur off of him, dislodging his cock with a whimper. He grabbed his pants, fishing out his underwear and putting it on as fast as he could running off before Wilbur had time to react.

“Techno!” Wilbur shouted. He heard cursing fading into the distance behind him, pushing his still-weak legs harder, feet thudding against the ground as he tried to put as much distance between them as possible. His chest ached, but he couldn’t stop, could almost hear Wilbur behind him, chasing him, hunting him down. He ran, couldn’t stop running, wouldn’t stop running. What if Wilbur was there, what if he caught Techno? He couldn’t let that happen, wouldn’t let that happen again.

Techno ran until his legs threatened to give out, until he was at the top of a mountain, beneath an overhang, pressed his back against the wall. Cum and lube slid down his thighs, making him shiver, an icy feeling running up his spine. Fuck, that had just happened. This was real. This was really happening. Techno curled in on himself, flinching at every noise, every movement.

Wilbur had been manipulating him for months. How could he have let this happen? Techno was a fool, letting Wilbur stick around long enough to lull him into such laziness, so stupid as to allow Wilbur into his life, into his home, let him close enough to stick him with needles, pump him so full of drugs he couldn’t see straight. Tears slid down Techno’s face as he sobbed, rested his chin on his knees and wrapping his arms around them, needing support but unwilling to let his guard down, couldn’t stop watching for a second.

Techno didn’t sleep that night. Couldn’t even think about it, too tense and alert to even relax, muscles cramping as he tried to stay vigilant. It was cold up there, snow falling around the overhang, but Techno couldn’t feel it, too focused on the thought of being found, of having to run again, of having to flee. Techno felt like prey, weak and stupid, eyes darting around the snowy landscape for any hint of a predator.

Or worse. Wilbur catching him again. The thought made Techno sob, face sticky with dried tears as he waited for the sun to come up so he could… he couldn’t go back, could he? No, Wilbur had mentioned Dream being the source of the drugs. He couldn’t risk that. His base had all of his possessions, but there was no way he’d be stupid enough to return. Fuck, he’d have to do it all over again, build his arsenal from scratch. Fuck you, Wilbur Soot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Feeling angst, ig. Was kinda interesting to do mind manipulation, thought that was kinda cool.


End file.
